Coralines not the only hero
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: This story is about what the cat did to save Coralines life from the Beldams grasp. ( In the cats perspective). Please, please R&R. With cherries on top (of course)·
1. The vail

As Coraline stopped staring at me ,a stray black cat, from the ground below me, I leapt down from the high brick wall and walked off. Like most cats, I always have '_the feeling'_ around humans the feeling that they were in trouble. Coraline was definately in trouble. The beldam had seen her and Coraline was in desperate need of my help (although she of course, didnt know).

Before I step a bit too far, the vail betwwen every species of aninal is the nost powerful thing in the universe. One tiinny bit of a problem though, like bees,we can only use it once then die but I knew, that Coraline was strong and brave. She didn't need all of my share of the vail, however she did need some to escape, alive...


	2. Not a good start

After getting to know the blue-haired, eleven year old a bit more, I learnt that she has no respect for the animal kingdon what-so-ever. Well, would you be happy if you were called a wuss puss when you were clearly a wild, independent stray? I started to regret black mailing some of the rats to help Coraline, it didnt work anyway. Before we defeated the Beldam I feared that if Wybie went in the house too then he would become one of the Beldam's victim's. Good old Miss Lovat, she new about the Beldam and was trying to stop all it from happening.

The night after her second visit to the other world, I thought I would give Coraline a visit and give her some of my vail. It was hard work though. I meowed at the window to be let in but Coraline just scolded and said, "Go and pester Why- were- you- born im far to busy to be occumpanied by a stupid cat."

I hissed and growled at her determinded to get my own way.

"Fine, but it's your fault when the house gets riddled with blood- sucking flea's." Coraline Jones then muttered under her breath "stupid cat." She still lifted me in though and settled in her bed. Sitting by her head I said (Yes, animal's can talk we just don'rt want to) "With the Beldam watching her, let some of my vail protect her." As a blue light went into her head Coraline stirred a bit, then woke up. "What just happened? I felt a really wierd tingle. I you haven't gone to the toilet on bed have you? You better not!" Eventhough it was an insult I was relieved that she may be able to escape from the Beldam. Affectionately, I nuzzled Coralines hand and left.

**Hoped you like it. I know it's a bit slow moving but it will pick up speed soon. Please reveiw.**


	3. Now she knows

**Hi! Here's another chapter for you hope you enjoy it.**

My heart lept a little to see Coraline was making her third and probably final journey to the other world. I had to let her know. I made my own way into the world then waited for her to come near me. I saw Coraline walking around so I decided to let her know. I jumped down and Coraline said "Oh, hello Wybie's got a cat like you at home. you must be the other cat?"

"No I am not the other anything, I am me." I wish I could use a camera, Coraline's face was very amusing when I spoke.

"Well... I can see you don't have button eye's but if your the same cat; how can you talk?"

"I just can."

ERR.. OK. What your name?"

"I don't have a name because cat's know who they are, unlike human's."

"Know who I am!" Coraline shouted angrily, "I am Coraline Jones!"

"Exactly."Coraline cried out in frustration. I told Coraline everything eventhough Coraline did not believe a word I said. I left her to her own business. Untill the next time we met but Coraline had a completely different view on the world...

**Hoped you liked it, another chapter is coming tomorrow. I would really like some review's and I apprectiat all the people who have.**


	4. The caging mirror

**Hi here is another chapter hope you enjoy.**

Coraline was in her parents bed. I could see she had been crying; the pillow beneath her had a wet patch, her cheeks were red and her face was unsettled. Maybe I should wake her up and show her were her parents are I thought to myself.

So I lept in inside the Pink Palace from the open window, walked to where Coraline was and jumped on Mr and Mrs Jones' bed. I thought for a second on how I should wake her up. After a minute or two, I began gently pawing at Coralines nose. As her eye's opened half asleep girl whispered. "Oh... Hello." I was purring loudly in front of her so her word's were ever so slightly dround out. "Do you know were Mummy and Daddy are?"

I blinked at her and moved my head a bit then led her to the large, antique mirror as her parents appeared. Coraline gasped. Her parents were shaking vigurously. with a shaky finger Coralines mother wrote:

su pleh.

Using her fist's Coraline broke the mirror, she cut her knee on some falling glass but was too busy hiding her head from the glass to notice. "Where are they?" Of course I didnt reply however, if I could I would have said, _where do you think they_ are?. Turning to me with a serious face Coraline stated. "Only one thing to do..."

**What did you think? Did I build suspention? Please use up a little bit of time to review and favourite this story.**


	5. The Beldams defeat

**Here is the fifth and final chapter. Tell me what you think.**

Much to my surprise, Coraline (at first) was not going to face the Beldam but to call the police. After that failed she gathered these things: her hat, which suited her quite nicely; some plyers; a stone that was given to her from Ms. Spink and Forcible and a waist coat, took a deep breathe and unlocked the door.

She just stared inside at first, then told me story about her father and herself were walking on a hill, then Mr Jones told Coraline to run up the hill. There was a swarm of wasps Coralines father saved her from wasps and he got loads of stings and Coraline only one.

Finally, we began to walk inside. I could speak again. Pryor to Coralines orders to stop being so sarcastic, I asked her, "so your facing the Beldam because your Father saved you from wasps?"

"No, because I care for them." Then we left it at that.

"Coraline?" A voice alot like Mrs Jones called, but it was the Beldam in disguise. I slinked of to find another way into the world.

**_A couple of hours_**** later...**

Noticing a rat with a childs eyes in its hand I lept for it, and killed it. I then noticed Coraline crying so I dropped the eye next to her and meowed loudly. She looked at with hopeful eyes. "I think I mentioned that I dont like rats at the best of times. It looked like you needed this one however." I jestured to the eye, wearily Coraline picked it up.

Just then the world began to flake away, my heart lept, the way's back were gone! Coraline opened her bag wider and shouted. "Come on, quickly!" Sprinting inside the house must have been a tricky job seeing as the stairs were ripping away below Coralines feet.

The door slammed. Beside us the wall paper was ripping away. The other house only looked vaguely like the real house now. As we made our way into the living room; I spotted the beldam sitting on the bug setea. It turned around a green light tinting everything in the room an emerald- like colour.

"So, your back and you brought... vermin with you?" The Beldam asked coldly.

"No I-I brought a friend." I switched off for a bit until I heard a squeaking sound. Jumping onto the mental piece I whispered to Coraline, "there." putting my head towards a snowglobe.

I didn't really switch off again I was just to busy in my own thoughts until I heard. "No. I am NOT!" Coraline grabbed me and threw me at the Beldam! With a screech a began tearing at the Beldams eyes, making black, sticky stuff dribble down her face. After great difficulty, the now blind Beldam managed to pull me off and toss me onto a wardrobe. I then hissed and made my way back through the passage. That is what I, a stray black cat, did to help Coraline.

The end.


End file.
